erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrynion Kyron
ASF Commander Olrynion Kyron is a 26 year old former thief from Ariilyth and a member of the Mahtiid crew. Early life Olrynion is the only child of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron. He was born and raised in Belryn under a working class family. Because of his class he and his family struggled but managed to get by well enough under the Cold-Crown rule, but when Harold took the crown when Olrynion was 16, he made sure every working class citizen lived a life of hell. Eventually Olrynion's mother fell sick with a disease they could not afford to cure and time was running short. With time running short no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately broke into a pharmacy and stole the cure, giving him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, but his mother succumbed anyway. This sparked his father, his uncles and his aunts to start a protest against Harold, but they were executed for treason by the King. Olrynion had nothing left and nowhere to go. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he resorted to the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. Olrynion proved himself to be the absolute best among them, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own initiative simply because he wanted to. Setting his standards higher and higher. He found himself stealing not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. He did this for 2 years until he was under the eyes of the more professional thieving organisations, the greatest and most wanted thief organisation in Ariilyth wanted Olrynion, they believed he was one of the best and who was he to argue? He joined up with them without a moments notice. This particular thieving organisation provided him training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. Although Olrynion was mainly trained to put a man to sleep, he taught himself how to succesfully kill by using the techniques he learned and shifting them slightly. His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like family to him than his own family was and his reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to to lead heists requiring a group. The exceptionally big ones. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks. However, after a failed heist, he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. Olrynion expected his team to remain loyal but he forgot the one rule about the business he was a prodigy at: "Every thief for themself". Role in the Royal/Rebel Civil War Harold didn't care for trials or justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered a traitor, Olrynion was about to be killed until Aodhain's rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape with his life, because of this, he pledged fealty to Aodhain, owing him his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals. Olrynion's role in the war was vital as it was him who ended it. Olrynion was the man who saw to the Reddening of Goldwing. Aodhain planned the event, but Olrynion prepared how it would be done and where everyone would be placed. He himself came, under the guise of a priest of an unknown religion and gave the speech that signalled the Shadowscales to attack. This event ended the Civil War and Olrynion was granted command over the ASF because of his contributions. Olympus and the Mahtiid Aodhain believed Olrynion was wasted as commander and thought he would serve very well as the man to represent Ariilyth in the Combine's expedition into space, for Olrynion was always very eager to see what is beyond the world, alongside this Aodhain believes he shows great leadership qualities and determination to see a job done. Olrynion and a handful of his men were picked up by the Mahtiid in his old home of Belryn. Here he met Commander Julhaj Teikeerus the leader of the operation and the representative of the An Xileel, Staff Lieutenant Garrus Vakarian who represented Palaava and Max Payne who represented the UAAA. However before they could set off for the Olympus, Vossland was in distress, and the Mahtiid was answering to it's call. They arrived to find Ariilythians and Vossians fighting a giant ice wyrm within a mine. Olrynion along with Julhaj, Garrus, Max and the commander of Vossland's R.A.W team, Jahrita Woods. delved into the mine and fought the serpent. Olrynion killed the beast after it started sending messages into the heads of Julhaj and Jahrita. Once the serpent was slain, the team, excluding Jahrita, returned to the Mahtiid and made for Olympus. Personality Olrynion has always been a light-hearted and happy-go-lucky kind of person, however he falls into a deep state of depression when he looks back at the days under Harold's reign. Mainly because of the deaths of his loved ones and the betrayal of his closest friends, although he does not show it. He often tries to camouflage his depressed state by showing himself to be a wise-cracking joker, however sometimes he can take the jokes a little too far. He believes anyone, even a criminal, can change and better themselves. He uses himself as an example of this. Skills and Abilities Olrynion is essentially a jack of all trades. Due to his experience as a thief, he is very quick and very subtle making him suitable for stealth related missions, He is also a capable hacker and is capable of free running, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable, he has proven himself capable of facing hoards of enemies in light clothing, easily dodging the attacks that come for him and taking the attacker down quickly. Alongside this he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing power armour he can endure a few hits although even then he is stlll capable of dodging, just less acrobatically. He is no stranger to leading a small team either, nor is he to tactical planning. One other thing he has not left behind from his early days is his talent at gaining cash, although he often does this is less illegal ways, such as gambling. He has also been the champion of many drinking contests. Olrynion is also a natural biotic as his mother was one of the people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the Verinul Incident, Olrynion was capable of using his biotic abilities but was untrained and undisciplined. Due to a disastrous event caused when he tried to utilize it, he gave up on honing his skills on it. However he does regret that decision and plans to attend Jon Grissom Academy for biotic training. Weapons and Armour Olrynion carries the standard Ariilythian plasma rifle and sniper rifle along with 2 standard Ariilythian pistols and several plasma grenades and a few remote explosives. Under his power armour he carries a small number of steel throwing knives. His power armour design is that of an Ariilythian commanders to suit his rank back home. Alongside this he also carries an omnitool. Roles and titles In his old thieves guild he was on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Knight to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He currently holds the role of Commander of the Ariilythian Special Forces. Olrynion also bears the nickname "Onion" due to the similarity with his name. Views on Ariilythian culture and politics Olrynion is not like most of his kin who accept phoenixes as a way of life. He criticises the phoenixes' role in Ariilythian culture, believing that the entire country revolving around magic birds is ridiculous and is holding back it's progress. He even at some point uses Ariilyth as a grown but immature adult clinging to his favourite childhood toy as a metaphor for the fact that the nation cannot let go of the phoenixes. He is also critical because he believes the entire origin of the phoenixes influence (Rialoir Luath and Eanciallmhar) is a story of cruelty and evil nature and that because of this the birds do not deserve to be praised. He also believes that the monarchy system is an outdated system and that Ariilyth should instead be lead by an elected Prime Minister in a capitalist democracy. Trivia *His power armour is actually nanotech clothing and he can disassemble it when he wills it, under his power armour is his light gear. So Olrynion is prepared for both combat and stealth situations. *He often suffers from light-headedness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly, fortunately it only lasts for a short period of time. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average. *Status on Olrynion's remaining family members or if he even has any is as of now, unknown. Gallery Category:Ariilythians Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Biotics Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth